


Оперативная полевая помощь

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Noir, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mutual Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Survival, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Whump, Wilderness, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Всего один неудачный выстрел превращает миссию в оккупированной Франции в сплошной кошмар, но Стив не бросит Тони. Несмотря ни на что.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	Оперативная полевая помощь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tactical Field Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178754) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 



>   
> 

— Давай, Тони, еще немного, — уговаривает Стив. — Как только найдем безопасное место, устроим привал.

Тони старается держаться. Очень старается. Но сейчас просто оставаться на ногах — для него уже достижение. Спина горит, невыносимо болит в груди, при каждом вдохе в боку словно поворачивают нож. Он старается не думать о том, что это может значить, но чувствует, как медленно намокает повязка на спине: там, где к ней прижимается ладонь Стива.

А еще он устал — так устал, что хочется просто упасть и забыться, несмотря на боль. Желательно рядом со Стивом, так же, как сейчас, чтобы чувствовать его тепло и уверенность, его постоянную поддержку.

Тони обхватывает Стива за пояс и утыкается лбом в его плечо. Он всегда мечтал об этом во время их совместных миссий, но никогда не осмеливался попросить. Может быть, Стив поймет, что все это бесполезно. Тогда Тони сможет перестать бороться и все закончится.

— Тони?.. Тони! Ну же, давай, не засыпай, — голос Стива повелительный и успокаивающий одновременно.

Он осознает, что, по сути, висит на Стиве: если бы не это, он рухнул бы на землю. Приходится заставить себя разлепить веки и попытаться встать на ноги, опираясь на плечо Стива.

Просто он устал, у него все болит, и, по ощущениям, они уже целую вечность уходят от погони.

Заставляя Тони идти дальше, Стив чувствует себя ужасно: очевидно ведь, что больше ему не продержаться. К сожалению, у них нет выбора. Он не слышал ни единого звука от их преследователей уже больше часа, и это позволяет надеяться, что они оторвались. Тем не менее, прежде чем останавливаться, им нужно найти безопасное укрытие, где при необходимости можно обороняться. Так что он продолжает подгонять Тони, приказы сменяются ласковыми просьбами — только бы он продолжал идти.

Вот уже три дня они уходят от погони, имея при себе важные разведданные о новейшем оружии ГИДРЫ, — три дня пробираются по сложной, гористой местности в оккупированной Франции. Навыки выживания, которыми владеет Тони, а также его знание местности оказали им огромную помощь. То, что вчера их почти схватили, нельзя назвать иначе как чистым невезением.

Стив не уверен, на чей именно патруль они нарвались: возможно, это были солдаты ГИДРЫ, возможно, регулярные военные части, обыскивающие горы в поисках партизан Сопротивления. В любом случае, они не стали задерживаться, чтобы уточнить. Наверное, если бы Стив и Тони остановились, чтобы принять бой, они сумели бы уничтожить их, но их главной задачей было доставить информацию генералу Фьюри. Они предпочли бегство малейшей возможности, что эти невероятно важные документы окажутся во вражеских руках.

Если нарваться на патруль было простой неудачей, то ранение Тони оказалось огромным невезением. Нацисты стреляли по ним вслепую, но одна шальная пуля все-таки нашла цель.

Стив даже не знает, насколько опасна его рана. Они остановились только чтобы наскоро наложить повязку; все, что известно Стиву — у Тони кровоточащая рана слева на спине, чуть ниже ребер. Стив надеется, что пуля прошла по касательной. Учитывая тот факт, что Тони все еще на ногах, дела не так плохи: если бы пуля задела жизненно важный орган, Тони упал бы на месте, несмотря на все уговоры Стива. Но даже если рана не смертельна, она все равно достаточно серьезна. Тони потерял много крови, и уже сейчас очевидно, что долго он не продержится.

Стив осматривается. Они достигли белых скал с множеством трещин и расселин. Место выглядит многообещающе. Он направляется к небольшой рощице рядом со скалами, продолжая крепко держать Тони. Тот едва волочит ноги, тут и там Стиву приходится просто поднимать его на руки и нести, потому что почва под ногами слишком неровная. Некоторые из трещин такие глубокие, что не видно дна. Они сумеют обратить эту особенность ландшафта в свою пользу.

Похоже, удача наконец повернулась к ним лицом: они набредают на нагромождение скал, образующих нечто вроде защищенной пещеры. Ее вход скрывают деревья, но изнутри обзор неплохой. Они смогут издалека увидеть приближающегося неприятеля, а скалы скроют свет костра. Единственное, чего недостает — крыши; впрочем, погода в последнее время стояла неплохая, и вряд ли ночью пойдет дождь. Вполне подойдет.

Стив помогает Тони усесться, прислонив его спиной к скале. Там он и остается: глаза полуприкрыты, дышит поверхностно, руки скрещены на груди. А еще он слишком бледен.

Стиву отчаянно не хочется оставлять Тони одного, но ночь обещает быть холодной, и раз Тони ранен, им очень нужен источник тепла.

Он заворачивает Тони в их единственное одеяло.

— Я пойду, поищу что-нибудь, чтобы развести костер, — он кладет руку на плечо Тони. — Оставайся тут.

Тони невесело усмехается.

— Я бы предложил тебе помощь, но… — он замолкает, не договорив. Его голос звучит хрипло, но он, по крайней мере, понимает, что происходит.

Стив ободряюще сжимает его плечо:

— Просто отдыхай.

— Хорошо, кэп, — Тони снова использует его прозвище, хотя на этой секретной миссии он без костюма.

Прежде чем стать Капитаном Америка, Стив был до мозга костей городским парнем, который ни разу не устраивал вылазок на природу. Во время войны пришлось быстро учиться, особенно учитывая огромное количество тайных миссий на вражеской территории, — таких, например, как эта. Правда, их нынешний поход через горы не был спланирован, просто подготовленная для них явка оказалась проваленной. В некоторых операциях Стив участвовал вместе с Тони, и это было самое лучшее обучение из всех возможных. Большую часть своей жизни Тони путешествовал по самым отдаленным уголкам мира и мог, наверное, выживать месяцами, имея в своем распоряжении только нож и кусок веревки.

Обычно они поровну распределяли обязанности по разведению огня, подготовке убежища, поиску воды и приготовлению еды, но сегодня все это целиком на плечах Стива. К счастью, ему не нужно придумывать ничего особенного: та расселина, в которой они расположились, хороша сама по себе. Паек у них тоже остался, а вот с водой придется что-то придумать. Вода в этом месте редкость, по пути им встречалось очень мало ручьев и озер. Прошлой ночью, когда все было хорошо, Тони объяснил: это потому, что дождевая вода быстро скатывается сквозь пористую горную породу, образуя подземные реки. Дальше он стал рассказывать об удивительных подземных пещерах, в которых успел побывать.

Стив обожает слушать рассказы о его приключениях, рассказы, которые печатают в журнале «Марвел» — раньше он иногда покупал его. Вдохновение на лице Тони, его улыбка почти заставляют Стива забыть о том, где они находятся. Ему жаль, что они не встретились при других обстоятельствах. Возможно, тогда между ними все могло бы быть иначе.

И сейчас он твердо намерен сделать все возможное, чтобы они оба вернулись домой живыми.

Стив уходит на поиски дров для костра. К счастью, они расположились прямо на краю рощицы, и он быстро набирает охапку сухих ветвей и хвороста. Даже находит кусок коры для трута, как учил Тони.

Вернувшись, он, к своему удивлению, находит Тони не просто бодрствующим — тот склонился над картой, разглядывая ее в ускользающем свете заката. Пока они шли, он то и дело отключался, но, сейчас ему, видимо, стало чуть легче.

— По-моему, тебе было сказано отдыхать, — замечает Стив, сложив свою добычу в углублении в каменистом полу, которое заменит им очаг.

Тони не отвечает; вместо этого он расстилает перед ним карту и показывает светлый участок, очевидно, обозначающий отложения известняковой породы, на которых они сейчас находятся.

— Мы здесь, — палец сдвигается на несколько дюймов в сторону. — А вот здесь находится деревня. Меньше дня пути. Для тебя — намного меньше.

Очевидно, к чему он клонит, даже если не говорить об этом вслух. Его голос и взгляд достаточно красноречивы. У них важное задание. Тони превратился в слабое звено. Стив должен продолжать путь один.

Стив делает вид, что не понял намека.

— Ну и хорошо, — отвечает он. — Отдохнем и с рассветом тронемся в путь. Глазом не успеем моргнуть, как будем на месте.

— Стив… — начинает Тони.

Стив не собирается его слушать.

— Береги силы, — коротко бросает он и принимается за костер.

Несмотря на собственную спешку, результат его вполне удовлетворяет. Разожженный костер быстро согревает их убежище, и Стив, наконец, может заняться Тони. Он стаскивает грязные, пропитанные кровью перчатки и склоняется над ним.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, нащупывая пульс у Тони на шее. Насколько он может судить, пульс учащенный.

Он не полевой врач, но во время войны ему, помимо всего прочего, пришлось приобрести навыки первой помощи. Хотел бы он, чтобы в них не было необходимости. Он видел слишком много ранений и потерял слишком многих друзей.

— Могло быть и хуже, — Тони слабо кашляет. Стива такой ответ не слишком-то успокаивает.

— Наклонись, — просит он и поднимает его куртку и рубашку, чтобы осмотреть спину. Тони вздрагивает, когда холодный ночной воздух касается обнаженной кожи, но ничего не говорит.

Стив снимает промокшую повязку. К счастью, кровотечение, по-видимому, прекратилось. Он использует немного драгоценной воды, чтобы смыть со спины Тони засохшую кровь и рассмотреть рану как следует, — и тут его сердце замирает.

Он видит аккуратное круглое отверстие. Это не простая царапина. Пуля где-то внутри.

«Все не так плохо», — повторяет он про себя мантру, которую твердил весь день. Если бы пуля задела легкое, Тони не смог бы с ним разговаривать. Но и сказать, что все хорошо, тоже нельзя.

Он открывает новый перевязочный пакет, накладывает свежую повязку и помогает Тони сесть ровно, чтобы осмотреть его грудь. Выходного отверстия нет, в этом Стив уверен. Он не мог его не заметить — он поддерживал Тони весь день. Его одежда промокла от крови только на спине.

— Кажется, пуля все еще сидит в тебе, — сообщает он Тони.

Тони кривится, но удивленным не выглядит.

— Да, я тоже так думаю, — отвечает он.

— Где болит?

— Спина и грудь, — признается Тони. — Но тут нет ничего необычного.

Стив хмурится.

— В каком смысле? — тревожно спрашивает он.

— Ты не все обо мне знаешь, — загадочно отвечает Тони, прижав ладонь к груди слева. Мучительного беспокойства Стива это никак не уменьшает. — Посмотри. Мне может потребоваться твоя помощь, — добавляет он.

Тони начинает расстегивать куртку, но у него слишком сильно дрожат руки. Стив бережно перехватывает его запястья и отводит их в сторону.

Он много раз думал о том, как это могло бы быть — раздевать Тони, он даже мечтал об этом, но не хотел, чтобы это происходило вот так.

Стив разводит в стороны полы куртки и рубашки и видит металлическую пластину, пристегнутую к его плечу и закрывающую левую половину груди. Похоже на броню, но зачем она здесь?

— Тони? Что это? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Правой рукой Тони аккуратно отсоединяет пластину. Прямо под ней находится круглая стеклянная панель, вживленная прямо в кожу. Даже в мерцающих отблесках костра, отраженных в стекле, он видит, как глубоко под ней бьется сердце Тони.

Стив не может скрыть собственное потрясение.

— Боже правый, — выдыхает он. — Что это?

— Если выживу — расскажу, — коротко отвечает Тони. Его пальцы методично ощупывают кожу вокруг панели от грудины до подмышки, потом опускаются ниже, к ребрам, и замирают чуть ниже края панели. Его сосредоточенность уступает место странному выражению, где-то между гримасой и ухмылкой.

— Вот она где, — выдыхает он. — Все-таки я потрясающий везунчик.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от таинственной панели, Стив смотрит на то место, которое показывает Тони и только сейчас замечает на нем кровоподтек. Тони берет Стива за руку и прижимает его руку к собственной коже. Кончиками пальцев Стив ощущает плотный бугорок под кожей между ребрами. Вот она, пуля.

— Ее нужно вытащить, — настойчиво говорит Тони.

Взгляд Стива мечется между синяком в месте, где засела пуля, и краем стеклянной панели в нескольких дюймах от него. Тони выглядит неплохо, кровотечение остановилось, и мысль о том, что придется вырезать у него из груди пулю, кажется ужасной.

— Может быть, лучше дождаться, когда настоящий врач… — начинает он.

— Нет, — пальцы Тони судорожно сжимаются на запястье Стива, он впервые замечает панику в затуманенных болью синих глазах. — Ждать нельзя. Пуля рядом с генератором репульсора. Слишком большой риск заражения. Стив, помоги мне. Ее нужно вытащить.

Тони ранен, ужасно себя чувствует, и, возможно, не в состоянии трезво мыслить, но в том, что касается странного устройства у него в груди, он разбирается значительно лучше самого Стива, который до сего дня в глаза не видел ничего подобного.

— Как скажешь, — уступает Стив.

Он открывает обе походные аптечки. Его собственная содержит ограниченный набор лекарств и перевязочных средств — он уже использовал перевязочный пакет и стрептоцид, остался только жгут и шприц с единственной дозой морфина.

На мгновение он задумывается. Тони, очевидно, испытывает невыносимую боль, как бы он ни старался это скрыть, и чем дальше, тем больнее ему будет. С другой стороны, рана у него в боку затрудняет дыхание, и морфин может ему серьезно навредить.

— Что скажешь? — он достает шприц и вопросительно смотрит на Тони.

Тот отрицательно качает головой.

— Мне понадобится ясная голова, — мрачно отвечает он. — Я выдержу.

Решено. Стив рассматривает остальные припасы. Они сохранили походный медицинский набор самого Тони, хотя от лишних вещей пришлось избавиться, когда он был ранен. Количество средств в ней впечатляет. Есть даже миниатюрный набор инструментов. Теперь, когда Стив увидел грудь Тони, он понимает, зачем все это нужно.

— Убедись, что все инструменты стерильны, — инструктирует его Тони. — Там есть йодированные салфетки, протри место надреза. И простерилизуй в огне все инструменты, которые будешь использовать.

— Тони, не беспокойся, я знаю, что делаю, — Стив старается, чтобы голос прозвучал увереннее, чем он сам себя чувствует.

В теории он действительно знает, что делает, и проблем возникнуть не должно. На практике ему приходилось делать это только самому себе, и это было значительно проще, потому что на нем все заживало быстрее, чем на обычном человеке. С Тони будет по-другому.

Он раскладывает инструменты рядом с Тони и моет руки так тщательно, как только может, стараясь не тратить драгоценную воду понапрасну. В аптечке Тони не нашлось скальпеля, поэтому он ополаскивает нож, прежде чем прокалить его на огне. Потом проделывает то же самое с щипцами, которые, по его мнению, лучше всего подойдут для извлечения пули. Несмотря на все приготовления, собственные действия кажутся ему слишком примитивными, но это все, что он сейчас может сделать.

Тони тоже готовится: расстегивает свой ремень. Когда Стив помогает ему лечь на землю и опускается рядом с ним, он тихо говорит:

— Я тебе доверяю. Ты все сделаешь правильно.

Потом сворачивает ремень и закусывает его, готовясь к тому, что сейчас произойдет.

Стив не хочет этого. Будь у него выбор, он бы предпочел воткнуть нож между собственных ребер. Но он пообещал Тони, и Тони ждет, что он выполнит свое обещание.

Он нащупывает место, где сидит пуля, тщательно протирает кожу салфетками, заносит нож и делает надрез, стараясь действовать быстро и аккуратно одновременно.

Тони сдавленно стонет и крепче стискивает зубы. Стив старается не обращать на это внимания. Для беспокойства и сожалений будет время позже.

Разрез очень маленький — Стив едва обнажил засевшую пулю — но, стоило его сделать, полилась кровь, ее значительно больше, чем он мог предположить, и за ней ничего не видно. Он ругается сквозь зубы. Так и должно быть? Может быть, он повредил крупный сосуд? Или — и это самое страшное — возможно, все это время у Тони не прекращалось внутреннее кровотечение.

— Что? — голос Тони звучит невнятно из-за ремня, глаза тревожно расширились.

— Все в порядке, — лжет Стив.

Левой рукой он хватает кусок чистой марли, чтобы промокнуть рану. Когда марля впитывает лишнюю кровь, он видит в разрезе бледные полосы ребер и кусочек металла — засевшую между ними пулю.

У него получится. Он повидал немало ранений.

Он берет щипцы и пытается захватить ими пулю, но она крепко засела в теле и не поддается.

Тони сдавленно стонет и выгибается дугой. Стив едва не выпускает щипцы из рук.

Слишком много крови. Она заливает рубашку Тони, пропитывает пояс его брюк. Стиву нужно закончить как можно быстрее. Он не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как осторожность. Свободной рукой он прижимает Тони к земле и тянет пулю как можно сильнее, не думая о том, насколько тому сейчас больно, не глядя на его лицо.

С тошнотворным скрежетом металла о кость пуля поддается и выходит из тела.

Стив бросает окровавленные щипцы вместе с пулей на землю и крепко зажимает рану чистой марлей, надеясь остановить кровотечение как можно скорее. Металлический запах крови висит в воздухе. Стив привык к виду кровотечений за время войны, но сейчас к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

Тони расслабляется, но слабо стонет, когда касается спиной земли, — сказывается первая рана. Ремень выпадает изо рта, и Тони просто лежит, глядя в небо остекленевшими глазами. Его грудь быстро поднимается и опускается, Стив чувствует его слабое, рваное дыхание.

— Тони? Ты еще со мной? — спрашивает он немного погодя, потому что Тони так ничего и не говорит.

— Да. Устал, — тихо бормочет Тони, не глядя на него.

— Ты знаешь, где мы находимся? — осторожно уточняет Стив.

— Дай карту, покажу, — хрипло отвечает Тони. Он говорит немного невнятно, но мыслит по-прежнему ясно.

Стив приподнимает окровавленную марлю. Кровотечение уменьшилось, но не прекратилось. Прижав марлю обратно к ране, Стив вытирает другую руку о собственные штаны и касается шеи Тони, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Он все еще слишком быстрый, и вдобавок стал ощутимо слабее. Он перепроверяет себя — вдруг в нем говорит паника — но нет, на запястье пульс вообще едва прощупывается. Кожа слишком холодная — еще один тревожный признак.

У Тони шок, ему срочно нужно настоящее лечение, но местность здесь слишком коварная, чтобы продолжать движение в темноте. Все, что Стив может сделать — согревать Тони и надеяться, что он переживет эту ночь.

Теоретически, Тони должен чувствовать себя лучше: угроза фатального заражения не миновала совсем, но его вероятность значительно снизилась с извлечением пули. Тем не менее, лучше ему не становится. Он чувствует себя так, словно умирает.

Опять же, рассуждая логически, он понимает, что это является следствием большой кровопотери, которая привела к шоку, а тот, в свою очередь, заставляет его чувствовать себя одиноким, усталым и настолько измученным, что даже сесть кажется невыполнимой задачей. Острая боль в груди напоминает ему о разрядке аккумулятора, хотя на самом деле он знает, что это не так, что этого не случится, что с ним такое больше не произойдет. Но, что бы он себе ни говорил, он чувствует себя так, словно его ослабевшее сердце готово остановиться в любой момент.

Может, это и к лучшему, если он умрет сейчас. Чем раньше, тем лучше.

Даже если он сумеет пережить эту ночь, они все еще далеко от обитаемых мест. Ближайшее поселение отстоит отсюда на несколько миль пересеченной местности — ни дорог, ни троп. Нет ни малейшего шанса, что он сумеет одолеть это расстояние. Он слишком замедлит Стива.

Собственно, этим он и занимался сегодня весь день: мешал Стиву идти. Слишком много времени Стив потерял, пока помогал ему, пока возился с его ранами — и это без единой гарантии, что Тони сумеет выжить. Их миссия слишком важна, они не могут позволить себе такие задержки. Сведения, которые они добыли, нужно срочно доставить по назначению. Информация о новом оружии ГИДРЫ может спасти бессчетное количество жизней. Он сам — всего лишь один человек. Одна жизнь вместо сотен, тысяч других. Простая арифметика.

Слишком эгоистично с его стороны было просить Стива вытащить пулю. Они только зря потеряли время. Вдобавок, теперь Стив будет винить себя в смерти Тони, даже если это было неизбежно с самого начала.

Сейчас они лежат под одним одеялом, Стив прижимается грудью к спине Тони — почти так, как он мечтал, и в то же время совсем не так. Прямо перед ним горит костер, но, несмотря на то, что он чувствует жар пламени и тепло тела Стива, ему никак не удается согреться.

— Стив, — зовет он. Он знает, что должен сказать, понимает, что это правильно, так почему у него срывается голос?

— Я здесь, — Стив накрывает руку Тони своей. — Что такое?

Тони пытается прочистить горло, но движение отдается мгновенной болью в ребрах.

— Стив, тебе нужно идти. Оставь меня тут и уходи.

— Ни за что. Я не бросаю товарищей, — в голосе Стива слышна непоколебимая уверенность Капитана Америка.

— Операция, — напоминает Тони. — Она важнее, чем я.

Стив успокаивающе гладит его по руке.

— Шшш, — шепчет он. — Не думай об этом. Мы сделаем то, что нужно. Все будет в порядке.

Несмотря на то, что Стив старается приободрить Тони, у него самого сжимается горло, когда он слышит эти слова. Он не может поверить, что Тони вообще об этом заговорил; на его месте сам Тони никогда бы не бросил его. Понятно, что из-за кровопотери и боли Тони не может здраво мыслить, но его рассуждения звучат логично, словно он думал об этом всю ночь.

Разумеется, их миссия очень важна, но эта задержка ничего не решает. У них нет выбора. Жизнь Тони важна не меньше, мало того — он необходим для успеха операции: Стив, конечно, сможет доставить документы генералу, но вряд ли кто-то, кроме Тони, сумеет в них разобраться. Тони отличный механик и своими глазами видел технологию производства и тестовый образец.

Конечно, дело не только в этом. Стив солгал бы, если бы сказал, что Тони не дорог ему лично. Он был одним из самых надежных людей, тем, кому он мог безоглядно довериться. Он столькому научил Стива, они столько пережили вместе, что мысль о его смерти кажется невозможной.

Он бережно обнимает Тони, стараясь успокоить. Постепенно дыхание Тони немного выравнивается, он затихает рядом с ним — во сне или в беспамятстве. Стив знает, как рискованно позволять Тони спать, — слишком велика вероятность того, что он не проснется; с другой стороны, ему обязательно нужен отдых, чтобы продолжить путь завтра, а до рассвета еще далеко.

Тони в его руках слегка дрожит, хотя самому Стиву тепло под одеялом рядом с ним. Он осторожно касается пальцами повязки на груди Тони и чувствует влагу. Кровотечение продолжается. Стив вздыхает. По крайней мере, Тони все еще дышит, и он чувствует, как бьется его сердце, когда прижимает ладонь к его груди рядом с этой странной стеклянной пластиной.

Стив не смыкает глаз всю ночь, наблюдая за Тони и напрягая слух в ожидании малейших звуков, способных возвестить приближение вражеского патруля. Тем не менее, все, что он слышит — шорох листвы и завывание ветра в расселинах скал, да еще мычание коров где-то вдалеке. Ни звука шагов, ни стрельбы или взрывов. Можно представить, что войны нет. Что они просто отправились вдвоем в поход, и сейчас мирно дремлют возле горящего костра.

Если бы так и было.

Несмотря на отсутствие событий, это ночь тянется так же долго, как и любая из множества бессонных ночей, проведенных Стивом в траншеях. Каждый раз, когда дыхание Тони прерывается, сердце Стива начинает биться чаще, но легкого движения руки достаточно, чтобы ритм дыхания восстановился. Тони все еще здесь. Он до сих пор борется.

Постепенно небо на востоке сереет, ночная темнота уступает свету нового дня. Стив поднимается, чтобы свернуть их лагерь. Ему остается не так много сделать — он упаковал оставшиеся припасы еще вчера на случай внезапной ночной тревоги. Он затаптывает костер, проверяет, не оставили ли они что-нибудь, и, наконец, склоняется над Тони. Сворачивает одеяло, пристегивает его к рюкзаку и осторожно касается его плеча.

— Тони, — зовет он.

Тони отворачивается от звука его голоса и сдавленно стонет. В утреннем свете его лицо кажется бескровным, даже губы побелели.

— Тони, — повторяет Стив, как можно осторожнее встряхивая его за плечо. — Нам нужно идти дальше.

В этот раз Тони все-таки открывает глаза, но взгляд у него затуманенный и расфокусированный.

— Стив? Что?..

— Мы в походе, помнишь? Сегодня мы дойдем до безопасного места, где тебе смогут помочь, — поясняет Стив.

Тони требуется немного времени, чтобы слова Стива дошли до его сознания (Стив надеется, что это обычная заторможенность после пробуждения, а не признак приближающегося бреда), но, наконец, он понимает — брови приподнимаются, лицо принимает сосредоточенное выражение.

— Гидра… миссия… Нам надо идти! — он пытается встать, но тут же падает обратно, согнувшись пополам и прижимая руку к груди.

— Осторожно, я помогу, — успокаивает Стив.

Он помнит о ране на спине Тони, поэтому обхватывает его рукой за плечи, помогая прислониться спиной к скале. Кажется, простая перемена позы отняла у Тони все силы: крепко зажмурившись, он прерывисто дышит. Стив дает ему время привыкнуть, помогает застегнуть рубашку. Металлическая пластина, которая прикрывала стеклянную панель, лежит в его рюкзаке: ее край приходился слишком близко к ране.

— Хорошо, — Тони, наконец, выпрямляется, плечи непроизвольно напрягаются. — Не будем тянуть.

Стив поднимает рюкзак и поддерживает Тони. Тони медленно поднимается, закинув правую руку на плечо Стива — ноги почти совсем не держат его. Он не успевает выпрямиться, как колени начинают подгибаться, но Стив держит крепко — одна рука на бедре, вторая сжимает руку Тони. Каким-то чудом Тони удается устоять, но при этом он бледнеет еще сильнее, если такое возможно.

Они покидают свое убежище и отправляются в путь по неровной, каменистой земле — Тони по-прежнему опирается на Стива. Хорошо, что они находятся на самом краю плато, но даже так у них уходит почти десять минут, чтобы достичь небольшой рощицы.

Как только они оказываются на земле, шаги Тони становятся тверже, хотя, возможно, все дело в адреналине. Несмотря на то, что он по-прежнему крепко держится за Стива, они, пусть и медленно, продвигаются вперед.

Они идут больше часа в полном молчании — тишину нарушает только звук их шагов и тяжелое дыхание Тони, время от времени прерываемое кашлем. Наверняка каждый шаг для него пытка. Стив знает: им не остается ничего другого. Он ориентируется на ходу, стараясь одновременно не сбиться с пути и избежать камней и выступающих корней, чтобы Тони было легче идти.

По прикидкам Стива им остается примерно пара миль до нужной деревни, когда Тони начинает спотыкаться. Когда это происходит в первый раз, ему удается устоять на ногах, но всего несколько шагов спустя его колени снова подгибаются, а в третий раз ноги просто отказываются его держать, несмотря на то, что Стив принимает на себя большую часть его веса. Он помогает Тони прислониться к стволу дерева, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

— Кэп?.. — Тони, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, всматривается в его лицо. На пепельно-бледном лице неестественно ярко горят синие глаза.

— Я здесь, — отзывается Стив, присев рядом.

— Где?.. — чуть растерянно спрашивает Тони.

— Мы почти рядом с деревней, — Стив старается говорить спокойно. — Осталось совсем немного.

— Нет, я… мне нужно зарядить… — Тони прижимает руку к груди и тут же удивленно отдергивает. На его пальцах кровь, на куртке расплывается темное пятно — повязка промокла насквозь. Дыхание Тони на мгновение прерывается, он хмурится сильнее. — Нет, не заряд… Пуля…

— Да. Мы в пути, нам нужно доставить секретные документы. Тебя подстрелили, — напоминает Стив. Он догадывается, что слова Тони про подзарядку имеют какое-то отношение к странному устройству у него в груди, и очень надеется, что с ним все в порядке, потому что понятия не имеет, как оно работает, а Тони и так слишком плохо.

— Я так устал, — бормочет Тони, прислонившись головой к стволу.

Им больше нельзя терять время. Долго так Тони не протянет, а идти дальше он не в состоянии.

— Ничего, мы справимся, — Стив поднимает его на руки. Конечно, так сложнее нести, но, с другой стороны, Стив надеется, что в таком положении меньше шансов потревожить его раны. Тони стонет, но не сопротивляется, доверчиво прижавшись к нему.

Стив шагает по направлению к деревне так быстро, как только осмеливается.

Меньше чем через полчаса он находит лесную тропу. Несмотря на то, что двигаться по ней слишком опасно, Стив решает рискнуть — это сэкономит им время. Тропа приводит их к опушке леса. Меньше чем в пятистах ярдах от него раскинулось небольшое поселение: несколько домов с церковью посередине. Стив видит людей, но с такого расстояния не может разглядеть, носят ли они немецкую форму.

Он сходит с тропы и снова углубляется в лес в поисках защищенного убежища. Он находит заросли у большого валуна и опускает Тони на землю. Тони такой тихий, что это пугает. Он даже не пошевелился, когда Стив положил его на землю, не открыл глаза. Дыхание больше не хриплое — его вообще почти не слышно.

Не может быть, чтобы было слишком поздно. Они почти на месте.

Стив держит ладонь над губами Тони и, слава Богу, ощущает слабое дуновение воздуха.

Рядом Стив ставит рюкзак. С собой он берет только документы. Они надежно спрятаны под рубашкой. Потом разворачивает одеяло и кутает в него Тони.

Он ненавидит себя за то, что делает, но, прежде чем нести Тони в деревню, нужно проверить, не занята ли она нацистами, и связаться с союзниками.

— Я скоро вернусь. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю, — шепчет он, касаясь холодной щеки Тони.

Внезапно Тони открывает глаза и смотрит на него с выражением муки на лице.

— Стив, — тихо зовет он.

Словно перед смертью ему был дарован последний момент ясности, Тони понимает все сразу.

Стив наконец-то одумался. Он осознал, что для Тони больше нет надежды, не сейчас, когда он слишком ослабел, чтобы хотя бы держать глаза открытыми и просто дышать. Стив оставит его здесь, как он и просил. Операция прежде всего. Так и должно быть. Он сам так хотел. Только… ему страшно и холодно, и он не хочет встретить смерть в одиночестве.

— Я тебя не брошу. Вернусь, не успеешь и оглянуться, — убеждает его Стив. Конечно, он так скажет. Ложь во спасение, чтобы Тони стало легче. Он не вернется.

Это его последний шанс.

Он пытается поднять руку, но сил не хватает. Стив угадывает движение, сжимает его холодную ладонь в своих. Они такие теплые.

— Стив, я… — каждое слово дается с трудом, но он должен это сказать. — Я люблю… тебя…

Перед глазами клубится серый туман, воздух кажется слишком густым, чтобы сделать вдох, но это ничего. Он успел.

Стив что-то говорит ему, но до него не доходит смысл слов. Голос Стива звучит требовательно, даже зло.

Наверное, теперь Стив испытывает к нему отвращение. Пусть так. Это даже к лучшему.

Он позволяет себе, наконец, закрыть глаза.

Оказывается, эта деревушка такая маленькая и так далеко от больших дорог, что в ней нет постоянного нацистского гарнизона. Найти членов местного Сопротивления оказывается даже слишком просто: Стив заходит в маленькую таверну и спустя пятнадцать минут встречается с местными партизанами. Первое, что он выясняет: в этом крохотном поселении нет своего доктора, и они пытаются придумать, как скорее доставить Тони туда, где он может получить квалифицированную медицинскую помощь, в которой так отчаянно нуждается.

Стив должен чувствовать себя обнадеженным, но вместо этого он словно бредет в вязком кошмаре, механически выполняя действия и не понимая их смысла. Он не может не думать о взгляде Тони — отчаянном, безнадежном — и о его словах. Которые, как думает сам Тони, должны стать последними.

Тони думает, что он бросил его.

Тони любит его.

Возможно, сейчас Тони уже мертв. Прошло слишком много времени.

В середине быстрой дискуссии на французском, за смыслом которой Стив не может уследить, он решает, что с него довольно. Он встает и заявляет французам, что идет за своим раненым другом, что вернется через десять минут и очень надеется, что к тому времени у них будет хоть какой-то план.

Стив бежит обратно так быстро, как только может. Тони лежит там же, где Стив его и оставил, — в кустарнике у большого валуна. За это время он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, и пульс на запястье больше не прощупывается. Стива пронзает мгновенный ужас при мысли, что все кончено, но когда он прижимает дрожащие пальцы к сонной артерии, под ними еще чувствуются слабые толчки.

Надежда еще есть — надежда на то, что слова Тони не окажутся последними, что Стив сумеет ему ответить, когда он будет в состоянии воспринимать его слова.

Стив подхватывает Тони на руки и бежит по направлению к деревне. Больше он с ним не расстанется.

Партизаны, кажется, нашли выход: их ждет трактор с допотопным деревянным прицепом, и вскоре они уже на полпути к подпольному госпиталю, организованному Сопротивлением. Стив сидит внутри прицепа, держа Тони на руках, пока трактор везет их по проселочным дорогам и петляет по крутым склонам холмов. По ухабистым дорогам поездка занимает час, и все это время Тони не приходит в сознание. По крайней мере, сейчас ему не больно.

Спустя некоторое время они въезжают в городок, который намного больше той крохотной деревушки. Трактор останавливается у неприметного здания на окраине, где Стив, наконец, может передать Тони в руки настоящего врача.

Для Тони он больше ничего не может сделать, поэтому все, что ему остается — завершить операцию. Он встречается с главами местных партизанских отрядов и сообщает им, что они с Тони смогли обнаружить. Возможно, это не слишком благоразумно с его стороны — в конце концов, он понятия не имеет, насколько может им доверять, — но он все равно считает себя обязанным предупредить их о новом оружии ГИДРЫ. После долгих переговоров он получает доступ к радиопередатчику, расположенному в соседнем здании, и передает зашифрованное послание для генерала Фьюри. Стив надеется, что он сможет организовать для них возвращение домой, и они не попадут в засаду как в прошлый раз.

Выполнив свои непосредственные обязанности, он возвращается в госпиталь, садится и ждет. Госпиталь, по сути, представляет собой обычный коттедж, хозяин которого любезно позволил занять его под подпольную больницу. Персонал состоит из добровольцев: врачей и медсестер. Комната, в которой сидит Стив, выглядит, как обычная прихожая — ни единого намека на истинное назначение этого здания: на стенах висят пейзажи, в вазе на столике — букетик засохших роз. Все это только сильнее заставляет его чувствовать нереальность происходящего. Словно в любой момент он может проснуться на каменистом плато у огня, обнимая Тони.

Тони сказал, что любит его. Сам Стив никогда не обозначал этим словом свои чувства к нему, но теперь, когда главное уже сказано, он понимает, насколько точно это звучит — точнее, чем любое другое слово. Да, они друзья — но глупо отрицать их взаимное притяжение. Стив помнит мгновения, в которые ему хотелось прижать Тони к себе, целовать его, узнать, что ему нравится, доставить ему удовольствие.

Не в первый раз он испытывает подобные чувства к другому мужчине, но впервые они взаимны.

Если бы только ему хватило смелости первым признаться Тони.

Местный врач появляется с новостями намного раньше, чем он ожидал. Они не слишком хорошие, но и не слишком плохие: доктор сообщает, что самое лучшее в его ситуации — делать переливание крови, ставить капельницы, колоть обезболивающие внутривенно и надеяться, что Тони справится. Как и сам Стив, врач считает, что Тони не протянул бы так долго, если бы пуля задела жизненно важные органы, поэтому лучше не усугублять огромную кровопотерю операцией. Он так же, как и Стив, сбит с толку странным устройством в груди Тони — наверняка это тоже сыграло свою роль.

Во время разговора лицо врача остается серьезным. Стив понимает: врач не уверен, что Тони выживет, но, по крайней мере, надежда есть.

Он спрашивает, можно ли ему увидеть Тони. Врач сообщает, что он не очнется в ближайшее время, но объясняет, как пройти в его комнату.

Комната выглядит как обычная спальня: две кровати, два матраса на полу. Все они заняты. Другие пациенты выглядят значительно лучше Тони: двое увлечены беседой, третий на кровати напротив Тони читает книгу.

Тони укрыт одеялом до самого подбородка. Трубка из-под одеяла тянется к пакету с кровью, подвешенному к крюку на стене. Выглядит он все так же: бледное, безжизненное лицо, слабое дыхание.

Не заботясь о том, что подумают остальные пациенты, Стив садится прямо на пол возле кровати Тони и берет его за руку. Его пальцы инстинктивно нащупывают пульс на запястье. Он все еще слишком слабый, но, по крайней мере, Стив его чувствует, и рука Тони больше не кажется ледяной.

Он пытается устроиться поудобнее, насколько это возможно на жестком полу. Один из французов предлагает ему подушку. Сначала он отказывается, но пол твердый, а француз настойчив, поэтому он уступает. Вдобавок он не собирается оставлять Тони одного ни на минуту. Так действительно удобнее, с признательностью думает он.

Стив не собирался засыпать, но он не спал уже больше тридцати часов, да и до того, как Тони был ранен, не получалось толком уснуть: они по очереди дежурили, готовые сняться с места при любом подозрительном шорохе.

Полезное умение засыпать, когда для этого есть возможность, Стив приобрел, став Капитаном Америка. Сейчас они почти в безопасности, и он выполнил все, что было нужно. Поэтому в какой-то момент он проваливается в сон, опустив голову на кровать и по-прежнему крепко сжимая руку Тони.

Он просыпается внезапно, словно едва успел закрыть глаза. Его будит чувство, что за ним наблюдают. Он рефлекторно разворачивается к двери, но там никого нет. В комнате темно, лампы погашены. Сквозь занавески льется бледный лунный свет. Усатый француз, который дал Стиву подушку, громко храпит. Сейчас глубокая ночь. Видимо, Стив проспал дольше, чем собирался.

Шок от внезапного пробуждения постепенно выветривается, Стив поворачивается к Тони и понимает, что его разбудило.

Глаза Тони открыты, и он, не отрываясь, смотрит на Стива с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Стив, — его голос едва ли громче шепота.

— Привет, — Стив тоже говорит тихо, стараясь не разбудить остальных обитателей комнаты.

Видеть Тони в сознании — огромное облегчение; оно помогает Стиву вынырнуть из бесконечного кошмара, в котором он прожил последние сутки. Тони лучше. Все будет хорошо.

— Ты вернулся за мной, — бормочет Тони.

Стив сжимает его руку в ладонях.

— Конечно. Я же говорил, что не брошу тебя.

— Я думал… — начинает Тони и внезапно замирает. Даже в бледном свете луны видно, насколько он потрясен. Его рука дрожит в ладонях Стива. — Нет. Я сказал тебе…

— Все хорошо, Тони, — успокаивает его Стив.

— Я думал, что умираю, — кажется, Тони его не слышит. Он пытается вырвать руку. — Прости, прости меня, я…

— Тони, — Стив не отпускает, сжимает его руку чуть крепче, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. — Не надо извиняться. Все в порядке. Я очень рад, что ты это сказал.

— Почему?.. — чуть растерянно спрашивает Тони.

— Ну, должен же был кто-то это сделать. Мне не хватило смелости, — Стив подносит руку Тони к губам и целует костяшки пальцев.

Тони потрясенно выдыхает.

— Я чувствую то же самое, — договаривает Стив, бережно опуская его руку обратно на кровать.

Тони поднимает ладонь, рассматривает ее, потом переводит взгляд на Стива. Потом откидывает одеяло и касается перебинтованной груди, осторожно ощупывает рану.

— Это ведь не сон, да?

— Нет, это чистая правда, — уверяет его Стив.

Стив оглядывается. Остальные пациенты спят: им удалось не повысить голоса, несмотря на чересчур эмоциональный разговор.

Он наклоняется к Тони. Их носы почти соприкасаются.

— Я ужасно за тебя беспокоился, знаешь?

— Ты спас мне жизнь. Мой герой, — шепчет Тони. Он обнимает Стива за шею и приподнимается с подушки ровно настолько, чтобы осторожно коснуться его губ.

Кажется, время в комнате остановилось. Стив не мог даже представить, что впервые поцелует Тони ночью, украдкой, в комнате, полной спящих людей, во время секретной операции.

Когда Стив отстраняется, Тони пытается сесть, но тут же вздрагивает от боли, прижав руку к груди. Это возвращает Стива в реальность. Он до сих пор не спросил Тони, как он себя чувствует.

— Сильно болит? Позвать кого-нибудь? — предлагает он.

— Нет, нет, — торопливо шепчет Тони. — Терпимо. Пожалуйста, останься.

— Конечно, — уверяет Стив.

Разумеется, он никуда не уйдет, если так хочет Тони. Больше никогда. Он придвигается ближе к изголовью Тони, касается его щеки, с удовольствием отмечая, что она не слишком холодная и не слишком горячая, ласково проводит ладонью по волосам.

— Поспи еще, если можешь, — тихо говорит он.

— Хорошо, — обещает Тони. — Тебе тоже не помешает.

Он берет Стива за руку и осторожно касается губами запястья.

Когда Тони просыпается в следующий раз, по комнате снует медсестра. Занавески раздвинуты, и комнату наполняет утренний свет. Медсестра вполголоса разговаривает по-французски с одним из пациентов.

Стив по-прежнему сидит рядом с Тони, держа на коленях книгу. Заметив, что Тони проснулся, он так ласково улыбается, что его сердце пропускает удар.

Неужели все, что случилось вчера ночью, ему просто приснилось? Он и раньше видел такие сны — сны, в которых Стив признается ему в любви и целует его, — но никогда раньше они не оказывались явью. Он осознает, что с ним, — рана в боку не дает о себе забыть постоянной пульсирующей болью, а еще он так слаб, что не в силах даже встать. Скорее всего, это был горячечный бред. С другой стороны, он был уверен, что умрет в одиночестве, на холодной земле, что Стив оставит его, не испытывая к нему ничего, кроме отвращения, — и вот он лежит в удобной кровати, в безопасности, ему намного лучше и Стив рядом.

Когда медсестра подходит к нему измерить пульс и температуру, ему кажется, что она замечает, как учащается его сердцебиение, но, к счастью, ничего не говорит. Вряд ли он смог бы объяснить ей, в чем дело. Она просто спрашивает его, как он себя чувствует; он отвечает, что все в порядке. Проверив повязку и заменив бутыль в капельнице, она уходит, напомнив, что завтрак через час, а врач придет около полудня, если у них нет никаких серьезных жалоб.

Даже после ее ухода комната полна людей. Тони не уверен, что французы вокруг них достаточно хорошо понимают английский, но все же они серьезно ограничены в разговоре.

— Стив? Насчет прошлой ночи… — начинает он.

Стив откладывает книгу, поворачивается к нему и накрывает его руку своей. Этот простой жест мог бы означать дружеское участие, если бы нежность в его глазах и легкий румянец на щеках не говорили о другом.

— Да, Тони. Я сказал именно то, что имел в виду.

Этот взгляд, эти слова, этот ласковый голос ни с чем нельзя спутать. Ему не приснилось. Это правда. Внезапно мир начинает казаться ему ярче, чем представлялся с самого начала войны.

Тони хочется утянуть Стива на кровать и крепко прижать к себе, несмотря на то, что будет больно; хочется целовать его до потери дыхания, чувствовать прикосновение его обнаженной кожи — но это подождет. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Сейчас его истерзанное тело такого не выдержит, к тому же они здесь не одни. Поэтому он просто улыбается и переплетает пальцы с пальцами Стива.

— Не представляешь, как я рад это слышать, — улыбается он. — Не могу дождаться возвращения домой.


End file.
